Talented Foster Child
by Elmlea
Summary: Percy Jackson is a foster child. He is rebellious, and doesn't care about anything but his friends.But what does he do when he meets popular Annabeth Chase? Can he find a way to control his emotions around her? Read on. I am continuing this story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT FROM CHAPTER 3 AND ONWARD!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi. I am carrying on this story for my name is unknown123456 formerly know as bookworm2001_

_Enjoy and please review. (Please read bottom A/N)_

* * *

**Thalia POV**  
My name is Thalia Grace and I am 15 years old, I live with my mum who is a famous actress and my dad who owns all the airlines in New York. I have a twin brother, Jason Grace who has a girlfriend Reyna Brooke. I have a boyfriend Nico Di Angelo soccer team captian.

Two months ago a foster kid by the name Percy Jackson came to live with us. All we know about him is that he is 15 years old and a troubled kid, I never went to his room before... Actually no one ever did or has. He is very rebellious and is never afraid to stand up for others. He got kicked out of 9 schools and it's a miracle Goode High accepted him.

He has black raven hair that's long , it covers his sea green eyes and up to his shoulder. He is lean, has a swimmers body. He has that bad boy-skater/surfer vibe. He always where's his shark tooth necklace at school and is always late for class. He never does his homework and is the biggest prankster at school. He always sits with Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Grover Underwood, Conner and Travis Stoll, Will solace, Katie Gardner and Juniper Bush. They always sit in the school garden where a big tree is. I don't talk to him much but this year, I'm going to figure him out.

Now enough about him you are wondering about me. I have black short spiked hair with an electric blue highlight. I have electric blue eyes. I am punk/rock. My boyfriend, Nico, is Goth even if he denies it. My family is filthy rich and I am popular along with my friends Nico , Jason , Reyna , Annabeth , Luke , Clarisse , Chris , Charles Beckendorf and Selena.

* * *

If you would like a shout out, answer this question correctly:

What is my greatest fears? (HINT: There are two answers. One is slightly involved in my profile [near the top]... You might have to guess them.)

If you get it right, I will put your name up on Chapter 3 and read your stories. I will make sure to mention my favourite one. If you haven't got an account, put a nickname in your review as well as a cool fun-fact about you.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! The question from Chapter 1 still counts on this chapter too.

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Percy POV**  
-ring-ring-ring  
I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock  
*Ugg* I sighed. Another day full of torture just fantastic. Yeah right!  
I went to the bathroom and got dressed in black faded jeans and a grey shirt with band name you probably don't know with a black jacket to hide the sca- never mind. With my shark tooth necklace I grabbed my bag with my old skate board I ran down the stairs  
"Good morning," I said  
"Good morning," Mrs. Grace said with a glare, it's official she hates my guts because a glare in the morning is just plain cruel  
"Good morning," Mr. Grace said without looking from his phone, what a nice family  
"Good morning Percy" Jason said ,thank you a proper greeting  
"Yeah, yeah whatever" Thalia said, she just does not care, I wish I can go to my building well If you can call it a building it's abandoned but I lived in it for about 6 years I rebuild it and made well liveable if that's even a word  
My name is Percy Jackson I am 15 years old I live with Graces from the past 2 months and let me tell you something it was great *note the sarcasm*.  
Well here is what I am dealing with  
Mrs Grace aka: Hera Grace a marriage councillor, very strict and when I mean strict I mean strict, she doesn't like me that much ... Oh! Who am I kidding she despises me not hate DESPISES me!  
Mr Grace aka: Zeus Grace, very busy man indeed owns all of the airlines in New York; we don't talk much so yeah...  
Jason grace, honour student, football star, dating a cheerleader, popular, the perfect son well Jason how should I say this... really gentleman like, always does the right thing and etc, and sometimes really uptight  
Thalia Grace the exact opposite of Jason all she gets are C's and D's but I am not the one to talk all I have are D's and F's she always where's black always I'd say she is punk/rock  
Well if she does not like she lets you know and if your in her bad side all I have to say is "rest in peace my friend rest in peace" we don't get long end of story, period.  
"Hey Percy want a ride to school?" Jason asked while his sister glared at him  
"Umm...that's ok I'll catch a ride with my friend piper" I said  
"Piper as in Piper McLean " Jason asked in high pitched voice, if I did not know better I'd say Jason has a crush, Jason has a crush... Wait a second JASON HAS A CRUSH ON PIPER!  
Don't get me wrong Piper is beautiful she has guys after her but I think of her as a sister and now I know Jason has a crush on her and I am pretty sure she likes him back its time to go OVER PROTECTIVE BROTHER MODE!  
Okay that was dramatic...  
"Yeah her, you know her?" I asked in curios tune but I my thinking every possible way to kill Jason without getting arrested. Could...  
"Uhh...she's in my math class." he answered.  
"Okay, I gotta go, bye!"

* * *

So please review and answer the question if you want!

Thank you!


	3. Updating

Hi guys. I won't be updating for a while due to family issues. My aunt died yesterday of ovarian cancer and I am trying to cope with it. I didn't really know her but she is my family. My dad isn't that happy since she was his only sister and I have my cousins round my house at the moment to try and get their kinds off it. One is leaving in a bit and another is staying for the day I think.

But due to this, I will try and type the chapter up update, but it will take a bit longer.

Thanks for understanding guys!

I love you all! (Not in a creepy way!)

:)

Cookies for you all!

(::) (::) (::) (::) Haha!


	4. Chapter 3

_This chapter is for Percy Jackson. Happy Birthday! _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's POV**

"Hey, Pipes."

"Hey, Kelp Head!"

I threw Piper a death glare, but she didn't seem to notice. Piper McLean is one of my friends. She has choppy, chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that change from green to brown to blue. She is beautiful, but she always tries to hide herself. Take today, she is wearing scruffy jeans that have holes in from her stabbing a compass through them and drawings on the thighs, a black t-shirt with a silver hello kitty face in the front, and a pair of snow boots. Her old purple ski jacket was in the passenger seat along with her school rucksack... Where I like to sit.

"Erm, Pipes? Can I move your bag and coat please?" I mean, I never get shotgun due to Flame Boy (Leo, but he does this really cool trick when he passes his hand through fire and doesn't get burnt), her best friend, or Juniper. So when she nods I jump in straight after picking them up.

"Where's Flame Boy?" I ask after a while.

"He text me saying he has a ride with somebody else. So just you and me, Buddy-Boy."

I nod. Leo sometimes gets a ride with his 'Mystery Friend'. We still don't know who it is.

"One down and one to go. Juniper?"

"She is ill, my friend." We suddenly stopped and I was thrown forward, then back again.

I looked up and saw that a car had swerved in front of us. I read the licence plate and immediately saw it was Drew, Piper's stepsister. It said "8EAU7Y". Translating into 'Beauty', which is the complete opposite of what she is.

Drew is the sluttiest student in school. She is also the most popular, as well as her 'friends' Amber and Arielle. Below them is Thalia's gang.

_On my first day at Goode High, I was sat at lunch by myself, listening to music when I felt a breath against my ear. I immediately shot up and saw Drew. She was wearing a hot pink mini-mini-skirt and a white tank top. You could see her black lacy bra underneath it. She also had black stilettos on._

_"No need to jump up Hot Guy." She said with a wicked smile. She then moved uncomfortably close to me, put her hands on my shoulders, pushed me back down to my seat, then started to massage my shoulders. "I'm Drew." She whispered in my ear. "What's your name?"_

_I decided to play along with this for a little while. She then sat down in my lap and asked if I wanted to go to her place after school. "Sorry, I don't go out with sluts."_

_Her face was hilarious. She wore a confused look for a while after figuring out what I meant. "I am not a slut!" She screeched. Then she grabbed another poor kid's smoothie and poured it on my head. But it was totally worth it._

_After Drew stalked away, Piper came over, introduces herself to me and explained how Drew is her stepsister, helped me clean up, gave me her lunch since mine was all raspberry and mango flavoured, then introduced me to her friends who watched the entire thing through the window._

_Once I got comfortable I asked why they didn't help me, and Grover said that he spotted what I was doing._

Anyway, Piper beeped her horn while Drew threw her hands up put of the convertible and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Piper got out of the car and checked the front of it, then cursed loudly. I got out too and saw that we had scratched something. It went all along my side.

"My dad is going to kill me!" Piper shouted then started cursing again.

"Come on, Pipes. We need to pick up the Stolls. I'll fix it for you." I could fix cars. Engineering and scratches on the paint... Anything. One of my many talents.

She had calmed down. "Thanks, Perce."

We got back into the car and then I suddenly remembered about Jason's behaviour. "Hey, you have an admirer."

Piper looked shocked at first. Then said, "No I don't."

"Yes you do, and I know who it is."

I saw a little hope in her eyes. "Who?"

"Drum roll please!" I started slapping my thighs until she whacked me in the head, indicating that I should say who or I would never see sunlight again. "The one, the only, Jason Grace!" By this time we has pulled up at the Stoll's house. They were sat on the pavement waiting for us.

When they opened the door, all they heard was Piper yelling at me about how it isn't funny because I know she likes him and all that jazz.

"Whoa! Dude, did you put Piper in a bad mood?" Travis, the eldest Stoll brother, questioned.

"No! I just told her who likes her and she doesn't believe me!"

"Who likes her?" Connor asks while jumping up and down on the seat. Travis starts joining in, both chanting 'Tell us' over and over again.

"No!" Piper shouted. "I don't need to be embarrassed about it from you two too. It isn't funny Percy. The amount of times somebody has played that trick on me now is impossible to count. It hurts, Percy."

"But I am telling the truth! I'll tell you what happened exactly at school, if you don't want these two Tweedles to find out."

She thought for a moment. "Fine. Tell me at school at my locker."

I nodded, then heard a load of shouting from the back. I turned around in my seat and so did Piper. We saw the Stolls playing on the Nintendo DS's. Connor looked up at us and exclaimed: "What? It's Mario Kart. And he won." He said jabbing his thumb towards Travis.

The eldest one looked up. "Yeah, and we are not the Tweedles."

Piper and I turned back around. While Piper changed the gears I said, "Whatever you say, Tweedle-Dum." I snorted and Piper smiled a little.

* * *

"Peter Johnson! What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around to see Mr D stalking towards me. He is the 'principal' of this 'school' that hates me. His real name is Mr Dionysus, but everyone calls him Mr D.

Right now, I was stood outside his office door and had just finished my masterpiece. I had spray painted over his name, and then written Mr. Drunkard. Then I had painted wine bottles and glasses, sticking them all over his door, but I had attached a leopard print fabric to his entire door, instead of it being plain, boring brown. Around his doorframe were pink feather boas. I had used a hot glue gun for the entire sticking-and-gluing part, so it would be 99% impossible I imagine.

I looked at him innocently. "But, sir. I was just walking past your office when I stumbled across this masterpiece! I must say, this is amazing work, amazing enough to be mine, but unfortunately I did not do this. I have taken offence that you automatically assumed it was me!" I said, mockingly and dramatically, putting a hand over my heart. After my mini speech, I smirked.

"That's it. Detention! You can stay after school and clean this door up and then sit with Miss Dodds for extra maths." Horror replaced my cockiness. I hate maths, full stop. But I soon remembered who I'm meant to be.

I put my smirk back on. "Oh well. Not like I care." I walked past him. "Bye, My Drunkard!" I yelled across the reception.

I heard some sniggers and gasps. I just walked away, grinning at Thalia's little group.

* * *

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey, Jack-ass!"

I glared at the Stoll brothers. They both had curled dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The only way to tell them apart is by their height. Travis, the eldest, is taller by an inch or so.

"Hey, Tweedles!" I got a glare from both of them, but everyone else in the group laughed at their new nickname. I looked around the group.

It was lunch so we were all sat under a tree in the school gardens. Sat on my left was Grover Underwood. He has curly red hair and brown eyes. He has a disorder with the muscles in his legs, so he has to use crutches.

Next to him was his girlfriend, Juniper Bush. She has slightly pointed ears, with green eyes and auburn hair. Her hands are have been tinted a pale green, since she works with the plants all day. Then Katie Gardner. She has brown hair and mud brown eyes. She has a crush on Travis that everyone knows about apart from him. Travis was sat next to her, and was blushing at how close Katie had sat next to him. Travis also had a crush on Katie, but we don't know why they won't ask each other out! Next to Travis was Connor, who had a notepad out. It's his 'Supreme Prank Book' as he calls it. He writes about all the pranks he must do to people, and then ticks them off when done. Next was Leo Valdez, who was messing with a few pipe cleaners, some paperclips and everything else he could find in his pocket. He has curly, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looks like Latino Santa's elf.

Will Solace was next to him, eating his sandwich while getting a tan. He has blonde hair, bright blue eyes and teeth that blind you when any source of light shines on them. Then there was Piper, sat next to me. I smiled at her and then she glared back at me. We both chuckled.

"So, Perce. Heard you got DT." Travis said.

"Yeah, I have to sit with Miss. Dodds and do maths until six." Yep, nearly a whole extra hour of maths, not counting the door cleaning.

"What did you do this time?" Connor asked.

"I decorated Mr. D's door. It's still up if you want to see it."

Will stood up and legged it along with everyone else, apart from Piper. She grabbed m arm and pulled me to the lockers. "Come on. You need to tell me what happened."

I nodded and grinned.

* * *

"So, that's it?"

I nodded. I could see the excitement flowing from Piper. We were currently stood next to her locker, and she was drinking from her Pepsi-Cola can. I, on the other hand, was eating my cheese, ham and ready salted crisp sandwich. It is the best.

Piper smiled. I smiled with her. "So, he really likes me? You're not lying?"

"Yes, and no."

She laughed. I can't believe somebody likes me. That is huge, never mind the fact that it's Jason Grace!"

I nodded and said, "Oh my gods, it's a 'Dear Diary' moment." **(A/N: Whoever knows where this quote is from will get a shout out!)**

Piper punched my arm. "Still, Jason Grace? Wait, will it be weird for you if we do end up going out?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

"Since, he is Thalia's brother. And I know you and Jason get along, but Thalia seriously hates you. And we are going to be hanging out, so he might sit with us, or I might sit with them, or we might sit by ourselves."

I frowned. "Nope. Just talk to him first. The Halloween party is in a few weeks, he might ask you and you could go in matching costumes!"

She scowled and punched my shoulder. "Shut up. Like _he_ would ask _me_ to the Halloween dance."

We had entered the library. "He would! Hey, what you doing tonight?"

"Erm, one min." She unlocked her new I-Phone 5 and went onto her Reminders app. "Nothing, why?"

"You can come over if you want. Pizzas and movie. Voila! I have perfect alone time."

"So, why do I need to come over?"

"You and Jason can have some alone time and then you can both realise that you are both in love with each other-"

"We are not in love."

"-And ask each other out to the dance and then become the happiest married couple."

"Ok, I'll come over. But you will let us watch the movie and eat the pizza with you."

I groaned. "Fine. But you two can order your own."

She nodded. "Great. Now come on. I want to see your masterpiece."

We both laughed and ran towards Mr. D's office.

* * *

_So, how do you like this one? Review please!_

_A shout out for three lucky people. Guests, put your nickname in._

_The first one to review this chapter will get a shout out._

_The second for the one who can answer the 'Dear Diary' moment first._

_The third for the one who can answer this question:_

_Which two demigods am I in love with?_

_Cookies are free: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)_

_Extra to those who accept the challenges above._

_Thank you for supporting me!_

_This chapter is dedicated to hiXD because they read all of my stories and review and support me all the way!_

_If you are reading this, put Rice Pudding in your review!_


	5. Important Info

_**This is very important, so please don't skip it.**_

Hey, everyone.

I know not a lot of you like Author Notes, but this is important.

It is regarding my updating.

I start school on 5th September. Which means I start my GCSE work. Which means I won't have much time.

I am very sorry, but I will try to update.

I am thinking of making a schedule. Something like updating every weekend. Since I have three stories, I will do it for three weeks and then take the last weekend for relaxation or studying.

The order will be Children of the Bug Three, Talented Foster Child, then Snow White.

I also have some more ideas for new stories. Please read them and tell me what you think about them, and whether I should upload them. Here you go:

* * *

**Trust...**

Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll have been at each other's throats for nearly an entire decade. It's always Travis pranking, and then Katie screaming. What will happen when they each have these weird feelings for each other? What will they do?

* * *

**Criminals**

Katie Gardener has been arrested for begging on the streets. She feels alone when she goes to jail, until she makes some friends, who are also newbies. They become a gang and stick with each other for life. But what happens when they fall for each other?

* * *

**The Streets**

Katie is homeless. She has been for nine years. She is alone and afraid. One night, it is pouring it down with rain, and these two boys are in the same position. She offers them to share the box she has found. She doesn't know it yet, but the eldest is her enemy from when she was seven. The reason why she ran away… Travis Stoll.

* * *

All of these are rated T, and they are all based on Tratie. There will be other pairings.

Please review or PM me and tell me what you think about them.

Thank you so much!

Elmlea

Have some cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)


End file.
